A Different Path
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: With the destruction of her planet due to Nero, T'Pol of Vulcan must find a place in the universe to call home. Along the way, she imparts information on a younger generation so they do not loose themselves to the anger of lost family.


A Different Path

Spoilers: Star Trek Enterprise, To Brave the Storm Novel and Star Trek IX/Into Darkness

Disclaimer: I only really own T'Leya (Leya) and Little Amanda

* * *

T'Pol of Vulcan sat in the Medical Bay of a different Enterprise, watching as those around her were working to help injured after the Battle against Nero. A woman walked over with a tray in hand and held out a cup of tea.

"Tea?"

She nodded and thanked the woman, "thank you young lady. What is your name?"

The woman smiled, "Uhura ma'am, Nyota Uhura. I grieve with you on the loss of your home."

"Vulcan was but a planet I was born on, I spent more time on Earth than I have ever spent on Vulcan. While the loss is present I do not feel the pain that others do." She looked at the room, "I remember Enterprise as a simple warp 5 vessel...Trip would be amazed at what you have achieved."

"Trip ma'am?"

T'Pol patted the woman's hand, much to Nyota's surprise. "Continue with your duties child and find rest, it has been a long battle for you more than me. I must seek out Ambassador Sarek, excuse me." She stood gently and carried her tea away as she walked.

"Ma'am," T'Pol turned at the sound of Nyota's voice. "May I inquire your name?"

"T'Pol of Earth." She turned away and walked away in search of Sarek to share in the pain of losing a human mate.

* * *

She found the ambassador on the viewing deck speaking with his son, she stopped and watched the two interact. It often pulled at her heart imaging that in Spock's place it could have been Elizabeth she would have consoled after Trip's death. However fate had dealt her a different set of circumstances and she was thankful that Lorian was in the Beta Quadrant and T'Mir had taken to working at the Vulcan Embassy on Earth. The youngest born in 2187 by mere surprise had been at the family residence in Mississippi during the attack, not due back for another month. There was little doubt that T'Leya would be joining Starfleet after hearing the news, for the girl had been the closest to her father and after his death had retreated to Earth to be close to the human world. Her fascination with his past as a Starfleet officer hung close to her heart and she would little doubt want to help others with strengthening the Federation before her only home left was lost.

"Lady T'Pol," she let her memories slide away as she heard Spock's voice, he stood and she walked over to the two men. "Do you require assistance?"

Shaking her head lightly T'Pol eyed Sarek, "may I speak with your son for a few moments on the loss of a human parent?"

Sarek rose and looked at his son, "speak with Lady T'Pol for she has insights that I cannot offer at this moment."

Sitting down across from Spock, T'Pol placed her cup aside. "What do you know of me Spock, hold no knowledge back?"

"You were the first Vulcan to spend a long span aboard a human ship, you were instrumental in assisting in helping us find the Kir'Shara and you served as Ambassador to Starfleet from 2165 to 2210 before retiring on the planet. I know nothing else of you except your professional background."

"I stopped being Ambassador to Starfleet after the death of my mate, our time together was short but I found myself unable to return to Earth after his death. What your father is aware of Spock but only few now are is that my mate was human. You are the first acknowledged joining of both planets while my own children were raised Vulcan for their safety. Minister T'Pau thought it best with Vulcan's Reformation only a few decades before and with birth of the Federation, our worlds were simply not ready to accept such births."

Spock blinked, "so I am not alone? Why am I told of this now, I could have taken advice in how to handle living between two worlds."

"My children were raised Vulcan outside of the house while inside they were allowed human indulgences. To all of Vulcan, they were full-blooded Vulcan while only their physician was aware of their human heritage. Your father only learned of the fact after I spoke with him and your mother in how best to achieve a successful pregnancy and birth." She closed her mind away and placed a hand on his, "do not despair Spock for you have achieved more than my own children have and for that I am honored. Despite the pains you have suffered, you achieve more because you are aware that nothing is out of reach for you. My children are restricted by having to maintain appearances of being Vulcan so do not see yourself as alone."

* * *

Human eyes found Vulcan brown, "you spoke of losing a human parent…I assume you mean your children at the loss of your mate?"

"Yes, there was much pain and anger at his passing. My only son was so angered he took it upon himself to work with the Vulcan Merchant Directorate so it took him far from Vulcan and Earth. My oldest daughter addressed it by embracing Kolinar, losing most of her human traits in the process. My youngest, the most closest to her father, has lived on Earth since his death only visiting on occasion." She gave a small smile not many Vulcans ever noticed, "each responded differently to his death but all felt it. Loss is great among us but the capacity for human emotion feels the loss without the ability to close it off. The anguish you feel yet place away will always remain as it is your mother's gift to you, the ability to feel emotions will all you are. Do not allow yourself to lose yourself in your Vulcan roots alone or you leave her memory and her humanity of which she gifted you, to the same void Nero was lost to."

Silence stretched on before Spock spoke, "may I ask how you dealt with the loss of your mate?"

"It has been nearly fifty years and I still mourn him, as I always will." She touched the nearby deck platform, "however I stand on the legacy he was proud to assist on even in his exile. If I look close enough, I can see his designs on this ship." Standing she looked at the man before her, "why do you inquire about my loss?"

Spock met her eyes and spoke reverently, "she who is my bondmate is human and there shall be a day that she is gone while I remain. We have both accepted this fate we place to ourselves because there is no other."

"For chosen bondmates there are no others," she nodded softly. "You will find hardship in your bond and future but satisfaction will be found in every action if you allow yourselves to not let minor issues burden you. I believe the best…key to such a bond is to take nothing for granted. I lost an attentional year with my mate because I became too afraid of what was." Placing a hand on his arm she turned to leave and he followed. "I leave you to peace but I urge you Spock not to let this burden you."

* * *

It would be seven years before T'Pol of Earth, formerly Vulcan, heard from Spock. It was not expected but she welcomed when he requested to meet for lunch at a San Franciscan tea shop. Living at the Vulcan compound with her oldest daughter made it necessary that she leave the woman's company often. The girl was no longer the spirited woman with a few smiles gracing her face on occasion since Kolinar had been undertaken. With nothing human left it was if T'Pol was speaking to her own mother once again.

Sitting that the tea shop T'Pol allowed herself to look at humanity and how much it had grown. In her days she would have been an oddity yet many species graced the store instead. Humans were courteous with their alien neighbors and technology was clearly a mix of several species just within a ten foot radius.

"Lady T'Pol?" She turned to see Spock standing nearby with the young woman from the Medical Bay who offered her tea. Her name was not present but T'Pol motioned for them to join her, as they sat she noticed the small child who hid behind her father's leg. "I must apologize for our tardiness, Amanda was very insistent on finishing her activity puzzle." Spock collected the child into his lap and held her, brown eyes spied T'Pol as if judging her. "May introduce my wife, Nyota but I believe you once met."

Nyota smiled and nodded, "I offered you tea in the Medical Bay while…"

"My body maybe old child but my mind is not." She patted her hand, "it is pleasing to know Spock has such a generous wife and a beautiful child. May I inquire her age?"

Spock looked at the child, "Amanda please answer Lady T'Pol's question, how old are you?"

The girl held up two fingers, "I two."

"I personally invited my daughter, she is currently teaching at Starfleet. I do hope that is not intruding on this lunch. She will arrive momentarily."

Nyota seemed to be interested in that comment, "oh no that's fine. What does she teach?"

"Engineering techniques and how best to apply them to emergency situations." T'Pol thought of how that would have made T'Leya's father's day. "She goes by her human name, Leya Tucker. She has only held the position since her graduation three years ago."

"Professor Lenboch contacted me and stated that there was a new engineering professor. I believe his words of curious understanding were that she was Vulcan but very human in her actions. He also stated that many of the male professors had their tongues lapping the floor. I requested he not mention such a subject again as it was derogatory."

The young linguist smiled, "you act very human yourself, is that because of your time among humans?"

"Yes and while meditation and being among humans has assisted in restraining the behaviors I have inherited it does not mean they are lost. I may have spent only just over half a century with my mate before he passed but living with a human does change a Vulcan." She sipped her tea before speaking again. "As for my daughter, she was always more like her father in most of her actions. She had the most trouble with controlling her emotions but unlike both our parents," her eyes met Spock's, "we did not lecture her on the importance of controlling them."

* * *

A woman in a Starfleet instructor's uniform made her way over and Nyota nearly found herself surprised that the woman could be Vulcan in the slightest. Her skin was a healthy pink and her blue eyes were bright as brownish-blond hair sat at her shoulders hiding Vulcan ears no doubt.

"Hello Mom." She sat down and smiled at the two across from her. "Lt. Leya Tucker, you must be Commander Spock and Lt. Nyota Uhura. You both are legends around Starfleet for your linguist skills and hand in helping with the attack on Vulcan." She turned to Spock, "I grieve with you on the loss of your mother. Nothing can bring back a beloved parent, no matter how much we may wish it."

Spock nodded, "your condolences are well received, thank you."

The woman smiled at Amanda, "hi there little one…what is your name?"

Amanda seemed to smile back and reach out a hand to which Leya took. "Amana, I two."

"Amanda, well you are such a big girl and such a pretty name."

Nyota leaned back in her chair, "well I am going to get the rest of us tea so I'll be right back."

* * *

The four adults and young child enjoyed the company as the day wore on. However the late hour made Spock and his family depart while Leya walked her mother to the transit station.

"You know they will have it much easier than you and Daddy." Leya held her mother's arm. "Sometimes I wish he was here to see all this…to see them."

T'Pol patted her daughter's arm, "he is with us in our minds T'Leya. As for an easier path, perhaps your father and I did not have an easy path but it is one with few regrets. I would not choose another if Agent Daniels were to appear before me and give me a chance to change my past."

"I always did enjoy Daddy's stories about the interactions with Agent Daniels and the Temporal Cold War. He used to tell me how much you denied time travel and how Uncle Jon nearly lost his mind every time Daniels appeared." Leya sighed and looked out, "I also wish he wouldn't have had to hide."

"That is Starfleet's doing my daughter, Jonathan and I always believed that Starfleet made an error in their decisions concerning your father."

Arriving at the transit station Leya hugged her mother, a gesture that T'Pol had grown use to in her daughter. Leya smiled and T'Pol nodded to her, "Mom with Vulcan gone and the ability to visit Daddy, Elizabeth and Foremother I often find myself lost on where to go to speak with him. Where do you speak to him?"

"Your memories my daughter, you will always find your father in your memories when you meditate." She looked at Leya and nodded, "you are like him in all the ways your sister and brother are not. Because of you I know he is not lost so do not feel your father is not present, he is present in you."

"I love you Mom." As the transport arrived Leya smiled at her mother.

"And I cherish you my daughter, until our next visit." She boarded the transport and found a seat. As the transport left the station she could clearly see the Spacedock and Enterprise from the height. She allowed herself to fall into meditation and into her memories of another Enterprise in another time with a certain engineer and their friends.

* * *

A/N: I just had to write something, I mean I wrote another one before but it wasn't as encompassing of the Enterprise Novels and Star Trek.


End file.
